TFP Dragonz!
by Decepticon-Kat
Summary: Transformers Prime Dragonized! Mostly focus' about Starscream. What happens when everyone around you want to kill you, AND your a double agent? CAN'T BE GOOD! Reveiw?
1. Show me what I'm looki'n for

(All the dragons are robotic, they are not like normal dragons. Except they have some kind of "skin" between their wings I guess.)

_Thoughts_

_song lyrics: Show me what I'm looki'n for-Carolina liar_  
_  
-

The Nemesis was a dark place.  
(A dark, lonely, dark, dark, dark place.)  
Yes it was dark! OKAY! We get it!  
(_And_ lonely...) -.-

Anyway, the ship was dark, void, lonely, and full of feirce, metalic dragons. Yes there were Transformer dragons, and they were Decepticons. Hehe...  
They could stand on their back legs, but when they walked they prefered to walk on all fours.

A silver dragon with dark red wings walked up to the bridge of the ship.

"Lord Megatron, we have the dark energon you wanted." Starscream stood on his back legs and put his arms behind his back, grinning.

"Good, now Starscream, I need you to go on a scouting mission for me. Don't bring anyone with you, because _when _you fail, you tend to...demolish my troops. Now leave!" The huge dragon had his back towards Starscream, and his arms crossed. His wings folded completely, almost as if he didn't have any. Starscream rolled his eyes at another scouting, so he quickly spread his wings and darted into the sky.  
Soon after, Knockout had been fooling around with some of his medical tools, because he was bored. All of a sudden, Breakdown came crashing in with wings spread out wide, knocking over things on shelves.

"Breakdown! If your done destroying half my stuff, can you please...LEAVE!" Knockout stood up and crossed his arms. Breakdown froze in his position and stared at knockout with bright yellow eyes. Then he lowered his wings and said sorry to Knockout for breaking his stuff.

Starscream returned from the mission with torn wings, and a scar on his face. He flew swiftly into the Nemesis and quickly folded his wings to his side. He knew Megatron would punish him for his fail, so he readied himself for the worst. He unsheathed his sharp talons, and kept his wings back in a comfortable position, so they wouldn't get damaged as easily. Dragon Seekers always had fragile wings, but they were the fastest dragons of all cybertronians, flying at speeds of Mach 7, sometimes faster. Starscream walked on all fours to his room, trying to think about that Soundwave probably already told Megatron about his fail.

-Starscream come to the bridge at once!- Megatron's voice buzzed through the ship's comm. Starscream walked, with worried eyes and thoughts, about what might be his punishment this time. Finally, he got to the bridge, the short walk seemed like days to him. So many thoughts.

"M-master, I am here..." Starscream stood up with horns back and wings folded completely. He widened his eyes to see something odd in Megatron's hand.

"What is that?" He asked. He had a confused face, but had an idea how Megatron might use whatever's in his hand. It was either to be used for destruction...or death. great choices!

"This, Starscream, is the key to our future and conquest..." Megatron grinned, clutching the item. It was a shard of what looked like energon, but was purple and gave off an eerie glow. Starscream narrowed his eyes at the sight of it.

"What is it Master?"

"Dark energon."

Starscream just stared at it, then he looked to his master. He saw a plan come to Megatron's mind. A bad plan, that might involve him. Starscream decided to take a few steps back, in case he needed to run. Megatron's grin became a smirk as he saw Starscream cower.

"Of course I need to find someone to test this on..." Megatron turned his back towards Starscream again, and spoke again.

"Wouldn't you agree Starscream?..."

Starscream gulped and answered him, skipping in his words a bit.

"Y-yes!...Of c-course Master." He stared at Megatron with blank eyes. Megatron turned to Starscream and walked up to him, forcing him to bump into the wall.

"Good, I'm glad you understand." He spoke with a dark tone. Starscream didn't like this.

"I d-don't know if I understand..." He backed up into the wall more. Megatron lifted his hand and grasped Starscream's neck. Starscream's eyes widened and he stared at Megatron.

"You will understand soon, Starscream." Megatron tightend his grip a bit, not to choke him, but to keep him still. Seekers were good at getting away from some of the tightest situations. A Seeker's skill didn't apply to that situation...

"Hold still, I don't want to have to kill you. Your the only one strong enough to..._possibly_...survive this." Megatron lifted the Dark energon up into the air and shoved it into Starscream's neck, right above his collar bone-(Whatever you call it)-

Starscream tried to scream, but nothing came out. His eyes looked terrified as Megatron released his arm from the Dark energon. The energon disappeared into his bloodstream, and was infecting him. Megatron released him, and he fell the the ground. So far nothing had happened, but the pain from it being injected into him.

"Leave." Was the last word Starscream needed to hear before he was gone. Starscream darted out of the ship and tried to fly steadily, but couldn't manage it. He found an area near the Grand Canyon, and landed in a cave. Finally, he was alone. He half hopped, half flew, down to the Colorado river, and stared at his reflection.

_Wait, I'm wrong. Should've done better than this. Please, I'll be strong. I'm finding it hard to resist.  
So show me what I'm looki'n for._

He saw himself, face scarred, wings ripped, but what he really notice was the pruple glow in his eyes.

_This isn't me..._

"What am I supposed to tell them?...Hey I'm_ betraying _you guys?" He dropped his head.

_Save me! I'm lost. Oh Lord I've been waiting for you...I'll play any cost. Just save me from being confused. Show me what I'm looki'n for! Show me what I'm looki'n for!_

Suddenly Starscream felt a sharp pain surge through his body. He yelled and started to dig his claws into the red rock of Arizona. He felt his spark skipping beats, and his breathing becoming harder with every second.

_Don't let go. I've wanted this far too long. The stakes become regret, I've learned to love abuse. Please show me what I'm looki'n for!_

Starscream felt as if Megatron himself was trying to choke the life out of him. Starscream's eyes lost their glow, and grew dim. His legs gave out and he fell to the ground, staring into the sky.

_Please show me what I'm looki'n for! Save me, I'm lost. Oh Lord I've been waiting for you, I'll pay any cost. Save me from being confused! Show me what I'm looki'n for, show me what i'm looki'n for. Oh Lord..._


	2. Discoveries!

Kinda short chapter, so I made two short ones, in one day ^.^

-The Nemesis.  
Starscream woke. Everything hurt too much for him to open his eyes, so for now, they were closed. Moments later, he heard footsteps walk into the room. He only heard two, so he figured whoever it was, was walking on two. The figure spoke, It was Knockout.  
If Knockout's here...then I must be back on the Nemesis?  
Starscream slightly opened his eyes, they were semi-bright again. He saw Knockout standing with his back towards Starscream, Knockout was doing something on the shelves. He turned to Starscream.  
"Your lucky 'Screamer." he started. Starscream hated that nickname and tried to protest, but nothing came out. So he snarled instead.  
"Hmmphh...no need to be grumpy, I was just trying to, oh I don't know...Keep you ALIVE!" Knockout gestured to the dark energon on the table next to him, then walked back to the shelf.  
"W-why did..."  
"Megatron help you? Don't ask me. I have no clue what goes on in his head..." Knockout spoke while fixing his tools. Knockout looked at the computer screen. He saw Starscream shift a little in annoyance.  
"You can get up if ya want. I know Seekers can't stand to rest on their backs." Knockout said.  
"I hate this..."  
"What?"  
"I feel like I'm dead, and next time I see Megatron, I probably will be." Starscream got up and stretched his wings, showing how big they were. He almost knocked over Knockout.  
"Watch it, I just polished my wings!"  
"Hmmph..." Starscream sat back down, and folded his wings back to his sides.  
"Knockout, what can Dark energon do exactly?"  
"Well...in your case, It could kill. In other cases it could give immense strength, power, etc. But no one is stupid enough to even try that..." Knockout was typing something on the computer.  
"Megatron..." Starscream said under his breath.  
"Megatron...B-but he-"  
"-Will try it. Think Knockout! He wants power, and nothing will stop him from it."  
"But Dark energon...If Megatron uses it, he'll kill us all!" Knockout threw up his arms.  
"Exactly. Which is why I need your help."  
Knockout looked at Starscream, confused.  
"What are you getting at?..."  
"I'm trying to tell you, I'm an Autobot." Starscream smiled.  
-


	3. Discoveries! Part Two

AMAZINGLY SHORT CHAPTER-(Couldn't think of anymore to write, but I will keep going! Eventually...)

Knockout wasn't comletely shocked, but ya, he was shocked. He pulled up a window on his computer.  
"Starscream listen."  
Starscream leaned closer towards the computer screen.  
"This is your information, before, after, during, the War. It says you were leader of the team known as, Energon Seekers, and you 3 were the last of your kind."  
"Last of...what kind?"  
"A hybrid of Seekers. You 3 were apperently, test subjects." Starscream widened his eyes.  
"Thunder, Warp, and I were...tests!?" Starscream's horns went back, in anger.  
"Yes, apperently so. Anyway, I think you should stick with our side, so you aren't killed by Megatron and become the former last of your kind." Knockout glared at him and smirked.  
"This is ridiculous!" Starscream scratched his claws on the wall and made 3 slash marks. /  
"How can I be the last one!?"  
"Seems your even more rare of your kind. Your height is abnormally small for your age , and your wings extremely sleek. Almost as if you were built for speed. Hmmph...If only I was built for speed."  
"Eh, dream on." Starscream crossed his arms and smirked. Knockout picked up the Dark energon shard.  
"I can shove this back into you..."  
"Ehe...I'm good."


End file.
